Arti dari Takdir
by misbah.ajee
Summary: Menyamar sebagai murid di akademi "School of Knights" yang berada di kerajaan Aquilas memburu pelaku dari pembantaian klan'nya dan mencari arti sebenarnya dari takdir yang di berikan kepadanya. "aku akan menemukanmu dan mendapatkan takdirku dengan membunuhmu"


"hah… akhirnya sampai"

Remaja berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun dengan jaket bertudung abu-abu gelap berlengan panjang dengan lambang uzumaki bewarna merah dan celana hitam sampai mata kaki. Tudung yang dikenakannya menutupi surai jabrik hitamnya. Mata hitam kelam dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Ya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto

Dan disinilah Dia, berdiri di depan sebuah Pintu Gerbang setinggi lebih dari 10 meter yang

diatasnya terdapat ukiran emas bertuliskan "School of Knight". Di jaga oleh dua manusia

berpakaian khas Ksatria, dengan tombak dan tameng bertengger di kedua tangannya.

dilihat sekilas saja sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kekuatan mereka di atas rata-rata.

Salah satu dari penjaga mendekat ke arahnya, -"Apa tujuan anda datang kemari?"

Menunjukkan senyum khasnya, remaja bersurai hitam itu berkata , -"tentu saja untuk menjadi seorang ksatria'

-"hm... menurut penilaian saya anda tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sebulan" Penjaga itu tersenyum

,"tapi, Selamat Datang Di "School Of Knight" dan silakan masuk."

Dan setelah itu, dapat di lihat pintu Gerbang Kayu itu terbuka secara perlahan

-"hhe… siapa yang tau ji-san, takdir bisa sangat mengejutkan" pemuda itu tersenyum dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Pemandangan yang cukup menakjubkan untuk sebuah sebuah akademi. Sekolah layaknya Istana megah di tengah – tengah dataran hijau tempat di mana para ksatria belajar dan menunjukkan kemampuan istimewa mereka.

Sampai di depan pintu utama remaja itu terdiam sebentar dan menatap ke depan dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian 'aku akan menemukanmu, dan mendapatkan takdirku dengan membunuhmu' membuka tudungnya anak itu kembali melangkah masuk…

-_Karena keberadaan ku disini adalah mencari arti dari takdirku-_

Judul:

"**Arti dari Takdir"**

Pairing:

**Naruto.U x ?**

Peringatan:

**Ga jelas ,Acak-acakan ,paling parah ,bisa bikin muntah ,masih baru, ga berpengalaman**

Penjelasan:

"**berkata"**

'**berkata dalam hati'**

**Chapter One**

**Author POV**

Ratusan bahkan sampai ribuan calon ksatria berdatangan dari segala penjuru dunia hanya untuk mendapatkan kehormatan sebagai ksatria. Hampir seluruh calon murid berasal dari kalangan atas atau bangsawan. Bukannya tidak di perbolehkan untuk orang biasa masuk ke sekolah ini tapi karena hanya pemilik kekuatan istimewa yang bisa menjadi ksatria. Dan para pemilik kekuatan biasanya berasal dari keturunan Ksatria sejati.

Sekolah yang didirikan sejak ratusan tahun lalu ini memiliki sejarah yang menakjubkan berhasil menghasilkan ratusan ksatria sejati bahkan ada ksatria berjuluk "GoldKnight" yang kekuatannya dapat mengahancurkan puluhan ribu iblis dengan sekali serang dan hanya muncul sekali dalam ratusan tahun .berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak ,karena itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil dan pernah terjadi dalam sejarah.

Para murid baru berkumpul di aula utama sekolah untuk mendapatkan informasi yang akan diberikan. Salah satu pintu yang ada di ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kepala sekolah bersurai pirang yang sangat cantik dan awet muda di umurnya yang sudah menginjak limapuluh tahun itu ,salah satu manusia dari tiga legenda kerajaan Aquilas. Senju Tsunade

Melangkah masuk menuju panggung yang telah disediakan di ikuti oleh asisten setianya aka shizune dan beberapa pengawalnya.

-"selamat datang di "School of Knights" wahai murid-muridku ,disini kami akan menentukan pantas atau tidaknya kalian sebagai ksatria." Para murid mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang dikatakan oleh "Headmaster" cantik itu "Kalian akan dilatih dengan keras dan tekad kalian akan menentukannya. Bagi kalian yang ingin menyerah jangan sungkan untuk memberitahukannya" wanita itu tersenyum "Selamat menikmati masa-masa kalian di Sekolah ini".

**Naruto POV**

'hah… telinga ku sakit mendengar omong kosong nenek tua itu.'

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku berada duduk di meja paling pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela ,di "class C-1". Kelas dengan julukan "kelas pencundang" karena isinya hanya orang dari kalangan bawah atau rakyat biasa yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Kekuatan yang di berikan kepada mereka oleh takdir ,Anugrah atau kutukan?. walaupun begitu mereka tetap datang ke sekolah ini dan percaya bahwa itu adalah takdir mereka. Heh… Lucu sekali.

Sebagian dari mereka mulai saling berkomunikasi untuk sekedar menyapa atau mencari teman.

Tidak terlalu peduli ,aku menoleh ke samping melihat pemandangan di luar jendela

**Flashback on**

Api hitam berkobar dimana-mana membakar hampir semua rumah yang ada di dalam desa. Banyak mayat berserakan di sepanjang jalan dengan kondisi hangus terbakar ,Seorang wanita berlari sambil menggandeng erat tangan bocah berumur enam tahun yang terlihat ketakutan.

Seorang Pria berteriak-"kejar mereka jangan sampai ada yang selamat"

Pria yang ada didekatnya dengan jubah bertudung hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan lambing salib di bagian depan jubahnya itu mulai mengejar wanita tersebut. Wanita itu menambah kecepatan berlarinya mengabaikan luka bakar di punggungnya.

Bocah itu mulai menangis -"kassan aku takut ,kenapa mereka mengejar kita?"

Wanita yang dipanggil kassan itu hanya tersenyum menenangkan dan makin menggengam erat tangan bocah bersurai hitam tersebut. Wanita dan bocah itu mulai memasuki hutan di ikuti oleh pria yang masih mengejar mereka.

Menjauhnya jarak dengan pria yang mengejar mereka membuat sedikit keyakinan bahwa mereka bisa selamat.

Wanita itu berkata –"jangan takut naruto-chan ,kassan akan sel—ukh…" panah yang terbakar api hitam itu mengenai tepat punggung wanita tersebut.

Bocah itu berteriak-"kassannn… "

-"j-ja-nga-n m-men-angis-s n-nar-uto-chan c-cepat-lah l-lari"

semakin menangis -"tidak ,a-aku t-tidak akan me-meninggalkan k-kassan"

wanita tersebuat mencoba tersenyum –"k-kumoh-hon c-e-pat l-ari n-nar-uto-chan"

pria berjubah hitam yang mengejar mereka semakin mendekat membuat wanita itu panic.

Wanita itu mencoba memeluk bocah kecil itu -'kyuubi aku tau kau disini tolong keluarlah, bantu aku. Kumohon bawa anakku pergi dari sini'

Seekor rubah setinggi satu meter dengan Sembilan ekor ,muncul dan mulai mendekat ke arah wanita tersebut. Seakan mengerti pikiran wanita tersebut rubah itu mengigit kerah baju bocah tersebut dan mulai membawanya pergi.

-"kassann…. Turunkan aku, aku tidak ingin meninggal kan kassan" bocah itu mencoba melepaskan gigitan rubah itu pada kerah bajunnya.

Jarak yang semakin menjauh membuat wanita itu berteriak dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya -"kassan menyayangi mu naruto-chan"

-"kassaaann….." dan yang terakhir dilihat bocah itu adalah kegelapan.

**Flashback off**

Aku masih mengingat jelas kejadian itu ,Peristiwa yang aku ketahui sebagai pembantaian Klan Uzumaki. Dianggap sebagai penghianat karena berteman dengan Iblis ,sungguh memuakkan saat aku mengetahuinnya. Mereka hanya takut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki klan uzumaki ,kekuatan "Fire Gold Dimension".

mencari semua informasi yang ada tentang Peristiwa tersebut membuat ku semakin dekat dengan organisasi yang melakukan pembantaian itu. Informasi terakhir yang kudapat menunjukkan bahwa ketua dari organisasi tersebut berada di kerajaan Aquilas

Tempat dimana "School of Knights" berada.

_**To be continue…**_

Hahaha….. setelah 5 tahun menjadi pembaca setia fanfiction. Akhirnya bisa membuat juga cerita yang cukup asal asalan….  
tolongggg katakann apa kekurangan dari cerita ini…..  
sekian dan terima kasih…..


End file.
